


picture my booty up in 3d

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, dont read, nothing - Freeform, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: no
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	picture my booty up in 3d

**Author's Note:**

> this is for angie and alex even though neither of them asked for this

nagito and kokichi were crying after the pain of both of their portages kicking them to the curb because they were stupid and pooped their pants lol. they decided to cry, until sayaka walked up.

“hi i’m sayaka maizono i am psych-“

“AHUT UP YOU STIPID BITCH I HATE HOU” kokichi was angry

nagito looked around and shook his head. "hope"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> ily


End file.
